Careless wish
by Troussolo
Summary: The Hatter knows Elliot is meant to die.. Yet, he thinks he can change that. Without thinking any further about the consequences of his acts, he asks the Will of Abyss to help. Once again, things will not go as planned.
1. Grant my wish

**Hello !**  
><strong>It seems like my muse for writing is back.. Pandora Hearts is really inspiring, hehe. ~ Anyway ! We are still in the Break  Elliot theme. (Sends your thanks to Elinor.) Aaaand.. still drama. (Sends your thanks to Greg.)**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts, characters and universe, are MochiJun's. But the storyline is.. not yours ! ~**

* * *

><p>Break woke up as tears kept flowing down to his cheeks. Okay, breath. Hopefully, he was alone tonight. No one could see him. He was used to nightmares about himself. But since a week or two, he kept dreaming about the youngest Nightray heir. Elliot.<p>

Victim of his own Chain. Dying in so many ways. Each night, the bloody dance would restart with a new accompanying tune.

That boy did not had any chance to survive -even in the real world-, being an illegal contractor of Humpty Dumpty. Until now, the fact did not really disturbed him. The great Mad Hatter never cared about that kind of things, or so he wanted people to think. Because if he really did not gave a damn, he would not dream about that. Break could lie to almost everyone except Reim and himself. That boy had something that made people want to protect him. And unfortunately, Break was still human and sensible to that kind of auras.

He tossed around in his bed for a while, throwing the blanket away then pulling it back, hiding under his pillows before to sit on the mattress and let himself fall backwards again. Not always in that order. The thing began to get seriously annoying. First, he could not sleep as much as he wanted to. Second, since when his mind was not able to deal with such illusions ?

It took him some more time to notice the white rabbit head cuddling with Emily. His doll. At first he did not realized, just pulling the blue-headed thing away from it's reach and putting her on his shoulder with the same annoyance in his eyes.

— Mine.

The rabbit flew in front of him, a visible pout spreading across the drew-like features, visible despite the two giant holes replacing the eyes that covered almost half of it's face. Break's cane was leaning against a cupboard's side. He could not reach it easily, if needed. The albino cursed himself for his carelessness. At least, the Will of Abyss could not notice his tears yet as he wiped them some time ago. But she would guess he cried. She was skilled at that kind of things.

— You're not kind, Kevin !

A childish voice was heard in the room. Break shivered slightly but no one could tell if his reaction was due to the sound or her using his real name. The one he wanted to forget. His unreadable mask quickly replaced itself on his features. Who ever said he was supposed to be kind anyway ?

— What do you want ?

He replied with a question that mattered. If he had not done this, who knows where the conversation would end. Alice's mind was broken, she was completely insane. Worst than Zwei. She might even forget what she came to do here in the first place. Before replying, her avatar casually flew over the red-eyed man free shoulder and sat on it. Seemingly glaring at him. He could feel her intruding gaze trying to dive right to his soul. Eh, no way.

— I just wanted to visit~ Is everything alright ? You look.. worried~

Wow, she noticed quickly. He made a great effort not to wave her off his shoulder with his hand. Emily was not as annoying. Of course, he did not thought much before replying since the answer was obvious.

— I'm fine, he chirped. Still haven't forgot. Now get off my shoulder.. please.

Forgot about the promise he made years ago, indeed. But he had the feeling she did not came for that. One of the rabbit's ears pointed to the ground. Was she going to move or not ? The albino deeply sighed. For God's sake, he just wanted to sleep a bit more.

— Why ? she whined. You are com-for-ta-ble~

Hopefully, that thing did not had hands. He could easily imagine her trying to mess with his hairs right now. He wanted to reply but if he did, the talk had great chances to turn nonsense again. Finally, he took the rabbit plush by it's ears and threw it towards the room's middle before to quickly lay on the bed once again and pull the blanket over his head.

— Ouch ! You meanie !

She could not get hurt, that's why he did not cared. Fuck that. He was not supposed to be kind. Alice calmed down and landed on his pillow. His pillow. She had a problem with the concept of property, Break thought. He did not had any way to effectively get rid of her. No more sleep for the Hatter.

— Fine then.. I think Equus will be happier to see me~

Break's eyes widened. Equus contractor was lady Sharon. That ghost could do whatever she wanted to but bothering the Duchess daughter. Seems like Alice knew about his weak spot. Slowly, he pulled the blanket down so she could see his features. Partly, at least.

— Don't. You. Dare.

He had to keep talking to avoid a wandering bunny in the Rainsworth manor. Sounded great. Awesome. Though she would mostly do most of the chat by herself. Discussing with the Will was quite complicated. Suddenly, he understood why she was here. She did read his soul after all. The thing was still evolving around Elliot. Hidden in the darkness of his heart. His deepest.. wish.

— Still nothing to say ? she asked, regaining interest.

Hiding something to her was nearly impossible. It was crazy and had no chance to work though. But. It did not including changing the past. So maybe..

He closed his eyelids, trying to think clearly. He was meant to die and had nothing to loose. Unlike the heir. But the deal made with Alice did not always turn the way they were supposed to. Never. Was it still worth a try ? Break did not really liked the Nightray household, except for the blue-eyed one. It would not be a great matter if they all died, he thought just before mentally scolding himself for allowing such things to happen in his mind. A life was always a great deal.

— That boy. Save him, he mumbled.

No need to specify who. They both knew about. Alice hummed happily, the rabbit's head nodding in agreement. Finally, the thing got interesting. She began feeling impatient. From the time she knew him, he had a faster understanding of things. Break wondered if he was not doing the second most foolish thing of his whole existence. But Elliot deserved to live a full life.. didn't he ?

— What will you give me ?

Taking and receiving. Break remembered about the prize she would ask. He gave her an eye already. Unforgettable.. Thinking about what could please her was useless. She had eclectic tastes. He let out a quiet but defeated sigh. Whatever she wanted. He'll give anything.

— My left eye. My voice. My future, my Chain if I could.

The greatest member of Pandora was pleading for one's life to an insane girl. He did not even mind looking pathetic right now. She did not replied just yet. The silence lasted hours. Or maybe just ten minutes. He quickly loosed the count. Without even noticing, he slowly began drifting away and finally passed out without Alice to wake him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, slow in the rollercoasters, you see ! :hides:<strong>


	2. Something had gone wrong

**Hey there ! Here the second chapter of my.. thing. Let's not loose too much time hehe.**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts, characters and universe are MochiJun's. (I.. kindly asked to borrow them.)**

* * *

><p>— You are ready to go blind for him ? Really ?<p>

Physically speaking, he was still asleep in his bed. The mental side was another story. For now he could not see anything, neither could he tell if that was the Will or just his own mind trying to avoid another mistake. Like the one who got rid of the Sinclair family. Let's hope he would not fail that badly at protecting lady Sharon.. It seemed like his nightmare never really ended, which may explain why was the rabbit cuddling with Emily. He could just feel himself nodding before answering with a firm "yes". His own voice sounded like a stranger's one. Like it did not came from his own throat.

— A Nightray..

Mental images of betrayal appeared in front of him. He ignored them. Elliot was not that kind of person. He knew the boy's temper good enough not to fall in that trap. Though.. he will never thank Break for what he did. The Nightray's heir will never know what Break did for him. That was the point, after all. Yet even without that knowledge, the albino was pretty convinced it won't turn that way.

He was not really in the Abyss. Or maybe he was, though he had no idea why Alice would pull him there as he had enough power to destroy her broken dream. Some weird laughs kind of woke him up. He was quite surprised. This was her room, but in the dark. The last time he had seen it, walls were cracking. Seems like she managed to fix that in the meantime.

— I do not care. Take what you want from me and help him.

His voice now sounded like a tiny whisper compared to the dolls vivid laughter. Their mistress was sitting on the table, her loyal Cheshire Cat laying on the ground near her feet. Who was the real ghost here ? Such an interesting question. Both had these pale, desaturated colors. A sudden headache made him freeze. She seemed to notice her presence and walked towards him, extending her arm to reach his empty eyeball.

— You do not have much left. But fine.. I'll take that too.

Saying so, she agreed with his deal. The Hatter's contractor flinched slihgtly, anxiously waiting for her to take his right eye, for the radiant pain it would cause. Ready to face the darkness, cry, maybe. He could hear his heart beating in the surrounding silence. Feel his blood rushing in restrained fear. Hiding those facts were useless. He was afraid of pain. Just like everyone else.

Nothing. The wait made it even worse. The albino's sight got dizzy. He still had his eye after few minutes. As he tried to look around, he finally noticed that both Alice and her cat were.. gone. How come ? She was right there, in front of him, she accepted his offer yet she did not took anything.. for now. He will soon understand what she meant. His dreams took him away from this non-existent place. Illusions, eye tricks, peaceful sounds but no nightmares.

The funny thing was, Elliot highly despised.. how did he called that already ? Right, self-sacrificing. Pfft.

Time passed by. Seconds turned into minutes. Minute into hours. Break woke up to play his joyful role. A moron, as Reim used to call him. But he did not cared that much, or so it seemed. Hours into days. Days into weeks. His sight slowly deteriorated. To the point he could not see the faces of people around him. Their voices and their touch was the only thing he had left. Soon, he will be left alone.. with his personal demons. That's what Alice wanted to take. His left eye power. He almost felt relieved to see that ability taken away from him. Elliot will live.

Weeks into months. Until that Isla Yura party. It's been some time now since he had that bad feeling, without knowing what was it about. Oz wearing a maid outfit distracted him a bit. He himself got into the game and weared that kind of disguise. Too bad the messy-haired duke did not weared one. It looked better on him anyway ~

The party quickly turned nonsense. Pandora members were parted around the mansion. Baskervilles were investigating the place. With his bad sight, he was barely able to fight alone, without Mad Hatter. A sudden bump into his shoulder warned him. Gilbert was here, watching his back. Interesting, huh. Okay, he almost burned that idiot with Mad Hatter's power as he had no idea if he was an ally or ennemy. Hopefully, he understood and they kept fighting together. But where was Elliot ?

Everyone stopped moving for a second as they felt the sudden cold wind forcefully blowing through their hairs. Humpty Dumpty had been rejected. Elliot died, in front of his adoptive brother. Another child of misfortune. The only one who was able to hear his last words. Break could not reach the scenery before a while. He could not see anything but dust. The Nightray's sword was the only thing he left behind. Ressentment, pain. All of these rushed through his veins. The Will made a promise.. None of this should have happened.

He wanted to protect the heir, and failed at doing so.

The following days had nothing special. Gilbert and Vincent were the only remaining Nightrays. The whole family disappeared. Somehow, people began loosing interest and everything got back to normal. People still wanted to untangle the story of Sabrie. Hunting Illegal contractors all over the country. Making sure no one will know about what was happening behind the scenes. Even if he wished being able to do so, he could not forget that easily.

But you see, Lacie's daughter was called the _Will_ for some reason. He could not just scold her about the agreement they made and ask where it had gone to. She will explain when feeling like. He could not visit her a second time and emerge from those depths. By the way, he intended to stay in this world for the longest time possible.

Only few weeks after that he was sent on a mission in a small town where Chains kept appearing. A gate to the Abyss opened itself, somehow. Eh, maybe he could take the chance and use this opportunity to.. take care of his stuff.

The road until there took exactly two days. Mountain roads, mostly. It annoyed him as walking could have been faster. But he would have gotten lost so.. it was a blessing in disguise. When he finally reached the unnamed town, getting rid of the Chains had not been a trouble. The others Pandora members would take care of civilians. The gate was slowly closing itself. He had to think quick. Indeed.

The red-eyed male jumped, as the idiot he was would.

He reached a dark place, which looked like abandoned ruins. Due to his red eye, he could see ghosts floating around. Either they had no interest in his presence or they could not notice him yet.

— Let's go Emily.. I do not like this place.

Who would. He was in one of the lowest levels of Abyss. Of course, he knew reaching Alice would not be that easy. People used to complain about Eliot, saying he was quite impulsive. Impetuous, whatever was the word. Well. He had not thought much before jumping either. If he had the time to weigh the pros and cons, his decision would have been the same. He was a moron, that was his main difference with the heir.

Okay now. Better leave this place before something _really_ bad to happen. Worst than everything that happened before, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you see the ending coming or don't you see it yet. I hope you don't but well. See you to the next chapter !<strong>


	3. Conclusion

**Nothing much to say here ! ~ Oh yes. A the end of your read, if you liked it.. mind leaving a review ? No need to register ! It would be very kind, thank youu.**

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately, borrowing does not means it's mine. (Not yet.) In the meantime, everything is MochiJun's except the fanfic's storyline. Just like Break and his candies- no touchy.**

**(Enjoy !)**

* * *

><p>As he had no idea where to go and maps were not given to the new fallen contractors, he decided to walk forward. Always. One foot in front of the other, trying not to fall because of the uneven ground. He knew the Core was watching him as he struggled to escape. What mess did he dived into, I ask you.<p>

He began to loose track of time, as slowly as he walked. How many time did he had been here already ? Hours, minutes, days maybe ? This sudden thought frightened him. Young master Oz stayed into the Abyss less than a day. When he came back, it turned into decades. The albino felt the urge to get back to the world he temporarily belonged to. He allowed panic and fear take the control over his rational mind and began running.

But nothing goes the way it is supposed to be in the Abyss. He felt his muscles burning. Yet.. it seemed he moved even slower. Finally, the ghosts noticed him. Poor cursed human.. Alive. And warm. They came out from nowhere, rushing around him. Wanting to catch a glimpse of life. Everything was dead here. The albino raised his cane, summoning Mad Hatter. He hoped it would work, as they were not actual Chains.

Strangely enough, his Chain did not replied. Maybe he was too deep. Cut from everything outside that place. His power, people he knew.. and his memories. Each time one of those illusions would touch him, he would turn a bit more like them. A faceless echo.

— Damn spirits !

Somehow, he stopped running and the slower he thought he walked.. the faster he was getting away. How confusing. He quickly got used to and felt a bit better after the dungeon disappeared from his sight. The silence was only interrupted by his erratic breathing. He thought there was a way out. Stairs, something. The same ruins appeared in front of him. He sighed deeply. Finding it would not be that easy. There was the old dungeon tower. Maybe he could enter it..

Unsafe building or awkward ghosts, the choice was quickly made. He quietly opened the rotting door and made his way inside. Jackpot. He found his staircase. Without a look behind, he began climbing up. That was tiring. He could still hear tiny whisper coming from the walls, along with the running rats above his head. Damn.

It would not be hard to loose one's consciousness here. At some point, he had to think hard in order to convince himself he was still going up. But finally, he emerged to a whole new level.

He immediately hid his eyes behind his sleeves. Too much light. The positive point was.. he could not get depressed because of the dark anymore. It took him more than a minute for his sight to adjust. When he could look around, he could not believe where his steps lead him.

The Sinclair manor.

No doubt about that. Though it was mostly another trick the Abyss played on his mind. Basing himself on what he could remember about this place, he was at the second floor, near the library. This time, he had to go downstairs and walk out of the domain to reach the next floor. Or so he thought. No one would tell him anyway.

Unfortunately, he did not decided to leave just yet. He wanted to check how much the Abyss knew him and walked towards the library's door, silently walking in. The shelves were still the same as he left them. Some dust on the corners. Nostalgia blurred his mind. He would not be surprised if he saw one of the family's heir studying around. Greeting him with a soft smile as they would notice him.

As he walked further, his attention was finally caught by a strange book. We can't say he was a hard reader at the time being, so the fact he could not remember it was not surprising. What was.. the cover did not had any title. He took it out of it's shelf and looked at all the facets. Nothing. Even more strange. That was leather. He curiously opened it and his eyes widened slightly as he saw both the golden handwriting and a name on the first page. His.

Forgetting about his main objective, he began turning the pages. They got bloody after a little moment. He had to stop reading. Before to reach the end. Before to drive insane. In a burst of rationality, he threw the precious thing away. Walls started cracking and he had no choice but to run. It had been a while since he felt that exhausted.

Scenery changed again. This time, he landed in front of Alice's tower. He felt the Hatter's power in his veins. The only good new here. His last trial would be the Chain guarding the main door. Not a great deal, he thought. As avoiding it would not be possible, he had to fight it. Fine. He was ready to crush it in no time.

... The White Knight. Didn't he died already ?

The Chain turned towards him. It seemed different than the last time. Shorter. A bit thinner too. He did not thought Abyss creatures could evolve, physically speaking. His armory also had some gold that was not there before. Alice appeared behind him, a beaming smile spreading over her features. Being honest, Break did not really understood. Was this real ?

— I did not thought you would make it here so quickly, it's a real pleasure to see you again~ Though.. I'm not happy you thought I could not hold my promise, she added with a small pout.

— You.. you did ? he asked with an obvious disbelief.

— Oh my.. He had not noticed yet~ she said to the knight. Let me prove you I did !

She whispered something to the Chain's ear. Break heard the sword was drawn out from it's sheath before he could actually see it. He immediately recognized it as the tip pointed towards his chest. The Nightray's sword that was given to Elliot. Oh no. He did not meant that.

He did not said anything. What could he add anyway. I'm sorry for condemning you to turn into a Chain ? For stealing your being ?

He knew from the beginning he should not have done that. Elliot's state was worse than death. Alice's smile widened. She stripped off his helmet, revealing his features. He still had blood all over his face and even a bit on his hairs. His eyes were totally blue now. Break had no idea if he could still see but the answer was most likely positive.

— Elliot, he whispered.

— He.. can't hear you, Alice confessed. There is a prize to everything, you know. He had a great musical hearing~ Now, now. I think you should hurry and use Eques to get back where you belong. No fencing today, it's teatime !~

He did not learnt anything from his previous mistakes. Not at all. Changing the past leaded to a mess. Changing the future. What did he even thought about. The heir's feelings violently hit him. He was not angry or something. He was silently telling him to let go. What was done could not be changed. What was meant to happen could not be either.

He realized that.. too late.

* * *

><p><strong>You saw the bad ending coming right. I'm.. still not sorry in fact.<strong>

**The lesson is : deal with your life. Can't be helped anyway. ~ Thanks for reading !**

* * *

><p><em>"No matter how gifted you are.. you alone cannot change the world."<em>

(Lawliet - L saves the world.)


End file.
